


A little game

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona, Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Yona of the Dawn - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Games, Gen, Kids, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The happy hungry bunch stops at a town when they notice some kids playing a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little game

“Ok let’s go find an inn to stay for the night!” Ordered Yun.  
Zeno was the one to ask for directions. They made their way to a modest inn and checked in. They got a separate room for Yona. Yun decided to go check out the rooms and Kija and Shinha decided to hang out outside for a bit. A group of children ran past them. They were very rowdy which made Shinha tense up some.  
Yun joined them outside, satisfied with the accommodations, as the kids got in a circle to decide what game to play.  
“I wanna play tag,” one boy yelled.  
“No, I wanna play hide and seek,” argued a girl with pigtails.  
The tallest one jumped up, “Oh I know lets play dragon warriors!”  
The everyone nodded in agreement.  
The tag boy raised his hand, “I wanna be seiryuu!”  
The girl stomped her foot, “I wanna be seiryuu!” One of the other boys shook his head, “Girls can’t be dragons! You be the weak girl screaming at the sidelines.”  
The girl puffed out her cheeks and stomped the ground in anger, “That’s not fair!”  
Kija laughed at them, “Looks like your popular, Shinha.”  
Shinha blushed and nodded. He started to poke at Ao who got annoyed and jumped to Yun’s shoulder. Another boy ran off and came back in a dingy, white cape, “I get to be hakuryuu! I have my cape this time!”  
Yun elbowed kija, “Looks like you’ve got a fan.” Kija smiled with pride.  
The tallest boy pointed to the girl, "You get to be Ouryuu. An indestructible body makes you a good shield."  
The girl folded her arms and huffed, "You're no fair, Kano!"  
Kano shrugged, "I'm gonna be rykoryuu! Since I'm the oldest and the tallest I can jump the highest. Lee already has his cape so he can be hakuryuu. Manzo can be Seiryuu and Rouka can be Hiryuu."  
Everyone nodded except for the girl. It took another five minutes to convince her to be Ouryuu. She insisted that he wasn't cool.  
They all play fought wars and other things. Lee tripped and fell near Kija, tearing his cape. He looked at the huge tear that almost split it in two and started to cry.  
“Oh shut up, lee! The real hakuryuu wouldn’t cry,” scolded Rouka  
Yun busted out in laughter.  
“What?!” Kija protested.  
Yun knelt down next to Lee, “Would you like me to patch it up for you?”  
Lee nodded wiping the tears from his eyes. Yun got out his sewing equipment and got to work while Lee sat next to them.  
“Is hakuryuu your favorite dragon,” asked Kija. Lee bounced up and down, “Yes. He’s awesome with his crazy cool claw and stuff.”  
Kija smiled at the boy’s energy, he had about at much as Zeno.  
“All done,” Yun held up the old, battered cape. It was once white but it had gotten dirty and had a couple of brown patches. Lee jumped up and ran off to find his friends while tying his prized possession around his neck. Shinha stood up, “Kids… Are… Cute…” Kija nodded, “Yes, they are.”


End file.
